Promoise and Love
by King Bochum219
Summary: Mereka mengucapkan janji...janji agar bisa menjadi terkuat...masing masing dari mereka memiliki kisah yang kelam...dan tentunya Naruto Zeckers mencari ketiga teman karena sesuatu tragedi , bagaimanakah petualangannya diseluruh dataran britania dan di sekolah venequela Academy. Enjoy...


Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto and Ichie ishibumi**

 **Pair : Naruto x Akeno**

 **Warning : banyak mengandung typo tq.**

 **Fanfic ini terinspirasi saat saya sedang mengenang mantan saya**

 **Chapter 1**

Namikaze.

Namikaze adalah sebuah clan yang memiliki kekuatan Mana murni dan besar. Dahulu , clan Namikaze ialah clan yang paling ditakuti pada saat perang antar ras, selain karena kesadisan membunuh mereka clan Namikaze juga ialah clan yang dimana anggota clannya bisa berkembang dengan sangat pesat.

Karena kelebihan dan kekuatan clan Namikaze tersebut , membuat para raja dan dewa kemudian bekerja sama untuk melenyapkan clan Namikaze karena mereka takut nanti bisa menjadi sebuah ancaman besar. Namun , perjuangan para dewa maupun raja dimasa lalu dalam melenyapkan clan Namikaze tidak semulus yang mereka pikirkan karena clan Namikaze juga memberikan perlawanan yang membuat para dewa dan raja kewalahan.

Hingga pada tahun Xxx , clan Namikaze berhasil dimusnahkan oleh para dewa dan raja dimasa lalu atas kerjasama yang dilakukan oleh Zeus , Izanagi ,Susanoo , Odin ,King Arthur dan naga Great Red. Tapi , walaupun clan Namikaze sudah dimusnahkan ,Lord Namikaze yang akan mati pada saat itu mengucapkan sebuah kutukan yang mematikan yang membuat para dewa dan raja mengalami kecemasaan dan ketakutan.

Akibat kutukan tersebut ,sistem kerajaan dimasa itu kemudian mengalami kemunduran dan lemah. Dan kembali para dewa dan raja melakukan kerja sama agar bisa terlepas dalam kutukan itu. Namun, saat dewa dan raja terbebas dalam kutukan itu sesuatu yang besar terjadi dan kembali membuat kecemasan .

Sesuatu yang diramalkan oleh sang petapa terkenal , berisi tentang adanya kemunculan...!

" E-eh , halaman selanjutnya kemana?." Teriak anak kecil berambut pirang keemasan ketika ia tidak menemukan halaman yang selanjutnya dari buku sejarah yang sedang dia baca di perpusatakaan.

" Hemmm , Bocah bisakah kau tidak teriak di dalam perpustakaan." Tegur seorang pria paruh baya berambut putih yang menatap tajam kearah bocah laki laki itu karena membuat keributan di dalam perpustakaan dan membuat pria itu dan pengunjung lainnya merasa terganggu karena kehilangan konsentrasi.

" A-ano...gomen oji-san." Ucap bocah itu sambil membungkukan badannya setelaj itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Jangan berisik lagi bocah ." Ucap pria itu kemudian kembali melanjutkan membacanya.

" Huh , untung saja...tapi, aku penasaran dengan isi dari kertas kosong ini." Gumam bocah itu sambil menatap buku bersampul coklat itu dengan intens.

Merasa tidak ada gunanya bocah itu kemudian mengambil buku lain yang berisi pengetahuan tentang 'MANA' dan membacanya dengan serius. Tak terasa lebih dari 2 jam bocah tersebut membaca di perpustakaan, kemudian dia menaruh buku sejarah dan teori yang dia bacanya tadi sambil melihat jam dinding kuno besar yang ada di dalam perpustakaan itu. ' Ohh sial' batin bocah itu sambil memelototkan matanya. Berjalan sambil mengambil sebuah buku tentang Magicial Beast , dia kemudian melangkah kearah post penjaga perpustakaan.

Bocah laki laki itu kemudian berhenti di depan post penjaga perpustakaan sambil meletakan buku itu didepan seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

" Ayame-nee! , apa boleh aku meminjam buku ini? aku ingin membacanya ." Ucap bocah itu kepada gadis yang dipanggil Ayame yang menatapnya dengan mengangguk kemudiann memberikan stempel ke buku itu.

" Memangnya kau mau kemana sampai terburu buru seperti itu Naruto!." Tanya Ayame kepada anak laki laki itu yang ternyata bernama Naruto.

" E-etto hehehe...aku lupa hari ini aku akan membantu Azazel-jiji , dan Ero-Senin membersihkan gudang." Jawab Naruto dengan cengengesan dan dijawab tawa halus oleh Ayame.

" Fufufu...jadi begitu? , yausudah Ini bukunya Naruto-kun" Ucap Ayame i kemudian menyerahkan nya ke pada Naruto.

" Ha'i , Arigatou. Jaa ne Ayame-nee ketemu minggu depan." Ucap Naruto kemudian melangkah keluar dan membalikan tangannya kearah Ayame.

" Iya sampai ketemu minggu depan dan jangan hati hati Naruto-kun ." Peringat Ayame kepada Naruto agar berhati hati dijalan tapi sepertinya dihiraukan oleh Naruto dan membuat Ayame menghela napas." Hah... anak itu."

Saat ini , Naruto sedang berlari ditengah keramaian para penduduk desa _Kreatar_ ,desa yang terletak di kerajaan Vokich di benua Britania, di sepanjang perjalanan Naruto banyak sekali didasapa oleh para penduduk dan tentunya dijawab dengan sopan oleh seorang Naruto dan juga membalas sapaan para penduduk dengan ramah.

" Siang Naruto."Sapa seorang kakek kakek yang duduk di kursi goyang kepada Naruto dengan pandangan mata yang sipit karena usia.

" Siang juga kakek." Balas Naruto dengan senyuman lebar membalas sapaan kakek itu.

" Naruto-kun , nanti bantu bibi lagi diladang ya!." Ucap wanita paruh baya kepada Naruto dengan tersenyum.

" Pastinya bibi ." Balas Naruto dengan semangat menjawab.Dan masih banyak lagi sapaan serta permintaan warga kepada Naruto dan tentunya ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh si kecil Naruto.

Naruto Zeckser ialah bocah yatim piatu yang dirawat oleh seseorang bernama Azazel karena dulu Naruto ditemukan di sebuah sungai Trigahaaqe dimana pada saat bayi dihanyutkan oleh keluarganya sendiri. Impian nya ialaj bisa menjadi Wizard terkenal di Britania dan membuat sang ayah kakek angkat merasa bangga.

Naruto memiliki perawakan berambut pirang dan bermata biru Shapirre di sebelah kiri dan hitam Onyx disebelah kanan. memiliki 3 buah tanda lahir seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipinya dan membuat Naruto terlihat imut. Keperibadian Naruto juga sangad baik sehingga disukai oleh para penduduk didesa _Kreatar._ Setelah melangkah ditengah keramaian desa _Kreatar_ , Naruto kemudian berhenti disebuah rumah berbentuk bangunan abad eropa pertengahan bercat putih dan memiliki sebuah taman kecil disampingnya serta sebuah air mancur ditengahnya.

Melangkah kedalam perkarangan rumah tersebut kemudian Naruto menemukan seorang pria paruh baya berambut hitam dan memiliki jambang berwarna kuning serta pria paruh baya berambut putih panjang.

" Oji-san , Ero-sanin gomen aku terlambat." Ucap Naruto dengan cengirannya dan sukses membuat kedua pria paruh baya tersebut berhenti melakukan pekerjaan mereka dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan tajam.

" Oi gaki , kenapa kau terlambat hah . Kau tahu aku hampir lumutan disini karena menunggu mu bersama makhluk ubanan ini." Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang memiliki ciri ciri berambut hitam dan didepan rambutnya berwarna kuning **A.k.a** Azazel.

" Oi , kakek setengah jomblo. Apa maksudmu mengatai ku ubanan hah?." Ucap suara pria lain namun memiliki rambut berwarna putih panjang **A.k.a** Jiraiya

" Itu memang kenyataanya uban , dan kenapa kau memangilku setengah jomblo hah ." Semprot pria yang bernama Azazel kepada si ubanan bernama Jiraiya.

" Heh , kau kan memiliki rambut setengah warna dan jangan lupa kau itu tidak pernah memiliki seorang gadis." Ejek Jiraiya dengan nada sastraktisnya. Dan Naruto yang melihat itu hanya _Sweeterdrop_ karena melihat ejekan yang dilakukan oleh kedua pria paruh baya yang dipanggilnya kakek yang mirip anak kecil.

" A-ano , Azazel-jiji ,Ero-sanin bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar seperti anak kecil ." Tanya Naruto sambil meneteskan air di dahinya karena melihat pertengkaran kedua makhluk didepannya.

" Ck baiklah... dan kau kakek ubanan urusan kita yang tadi belum selesai.." Ucap Azazel sambil menatap kearah jiraiya yang juga menatapnya hinggq tercipta sebuah sengatan listrik ditatapan mereka. Azazel kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto dan menatap nya dengan tajam." Kuulangi pertanyaan ku Naruto , ' Kenapa kau terlambat'."

" Gomenasai , jiji , Ero-sanin tadi aku habis membaca buku di perpustakaan ." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

" Buku apa yang kau baca Naruto?." Kali ini bukan Azazel yang bertanya melainkan Jiraiya yang sepertinya tertararik dengan buku yg Naruto baca.

" Hmmm...buku teori ' MANA' dan sihir kecil agar aku nanti jadi wizard terhebat , dan juga aku membawa buku tentang Magicial Beast ." Ucap Naruto dengan semangatnnya menjelaskan tentang buku yang dia baca serta mengeluarkan buku yang tadi ia pinjam diperpustakaan. Dan jangan lupa Naruto tidak menjelaskan tentang clan Namikaze.

Azazel dan Jiraiya yang mendengar perkataan Naruto yang penuh semangat untuk menjadi wizard terkenal hanya tersenyum kecil akan hal itu.

" Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengaharimu tentang sihir Naruto." Ucap Jiraiya kepada Naruto yang memandangnya dengan berbinar.

" Benarkah Ero-sannin? , apa jangan jangan kau mau mengajari ku untuk pergi ke Onsen seperti yang sering kau lakukan setiap sore ." Tanya Naruto dengan selidik yang tentunya membuat Jiraiya tertohok sebuah batu.

" Aku menyesal menawarimu bocah." Kesal Jiraiya yang dijawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

" Sudah sudah dan Naruto bila kau ingin belajar sihir kau bisa meminta kami untuk mengajarimu begini begini aku dan Jiraiya merupakan Wizard yang henat." Kata Azazel sambil membusungkan dadanya dan ditatap swatherdroop oleh jiraiya dan Naruto.

" Hah...iya iya terserah mu saja jomblo setengah! , ayo cepqlat kita bereskan membersihkan gudangnya.

Hingga sore tiba , Naruto saat ini sedang berdiri di dahan pohon yang memiliki batang raksasa sambil melihat langit sore yang dimanna sang surya yang akan pergi dan diganti oleh rembulan malam.

' Kadang aku berpikir dalam cerita Azazel jiji , aku dibuang oleh keluargaku dimana aku di buang dengan dihanyutkan. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rupa ayah dan ibuku. ' Batin Naruto sambil memandang sendu kearah tempat terbenamnya sang surya. Bodoh kalau seorang Naruto Zeckser tidak pernah menangis , dia juga merupakan seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan perhatian seorang ayah.

Duakhh _hk_

" Itttai"

Karena terlalu melamun Naruto sama sekali tidak melihat sebuah batu yang mengarah kekepalanya dan setelah itu kemudian memegangi kepalanya yang sakit serta menatap kearah bawah dimana sang pepaku pelempar berada.

" Hoi , Naruto kau tuli apa gimana? , aku panggil kau dari tadi tidak menyahut sama sekali." Teriak bocah berambut coklat bermata hijau yang pastinya merupakan pelaku pelemparan batu kearah Naruto , bukan hanya ada bocah itu disana terdapat 2 anak lagi , yang satunya seorang gadis kecil cantik berambut hitam panjang bermata ungu dan anak laki laki berambut biru dan bermata biru juga yanh hanya memasang wajah datar.

" Naruto-kun...A-ano kenapa kau melamun tadi?." Kali ini seorang gadis kecil berambut hitam panjang dan beriris ungu tadi yang bertanya kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan dari gadis tersebut hanya menghela napas saja seterusnya melompat dari pohon besar itu dan mendarat didekat gadis itu.

Menatap kearah mata gadis itu dengan intens yang tentunya ditatap balik oleh gadis itu dengan gugup." tidak apa apa Akeno-chan."

Jawab Naruto ke gadis itu atau dipanggil dengan Akeno , Akeno Himejime.

" Teme , kau mengacuhkanku Naruto." Geram bocah bersurai coklat tadi kearah Naruto dengan marah.

" Sudahlah Eren-kun , kita disini kan untuk memanggil Naruto bukannya bertengkar." Kali ini anak laki laki bersurai biru yanh berucap berusaha menenangkan bocah itu yang bernama Eren Jeager.

" Ck,baiklah dan hoi Naruto kau mau ikut dengan kami tidak?." Tanya Eren setelah ditenangkan oleh bocah biru yang bernama Kuroko Tatsuya.

" Kemana?."

" Air terjun diperpatasan." Jawab Eren dan diangguki saja oleh Naruto.

Mereka berempat kemudian berjalan ditengah hutan menuju kearah air terjun di dekat perbatasan desa _Kreatea. 15_ Menit mereka berjalan akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah air terjun yang sangat indah dengan bebatuan dan pepohonan yang ada disekitar air terjun.

" Wah, indahnya." Kagum Akenp saat melihat air terjun yang indah didepannya.

" Benar, air terjun ini begitu indah." Timpal Kuroko yang sama halnya dengan Akeno.

Sementara Eren yang melihat Akeno dan Kuroko terkagum hanya tersenyum sebelum menoleh kearah Naruto yang memejamkan matanya.

" Yosh , baiklah." Teriak Eren tiba tiba yang membuat Naruto,Kuroko dan Akeno tersentak ." Bagainama kalau kita mengucapkan sebuah janji di sini." Ucap Eren kepada semua orang disana.

" Janji? , maksudmu seperti apa Eren?." Tanya Naruto dengan bingung .

Eren yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto kemudian maju kedepan Naruto sambil melakukan gerakan salam kepada Naruto.

" Seperti ini... Aku Eren jeager bersumpah akan menjadi seorang ksatria terkenal diselurub Britania dengan kekuatanku nanti bersama teman temanku." Sumpah Eren kepada Naruto yang mulai mengerti kemudian membalas salam eren dan mengucapkam sumpah sama dengan Eren.

" Yosh aku juga, Aku Naruto Zeckser juga bersumpah akan menjadi seorang Wizard terkenal dan membahagiakan jiji Nanti." Sumpah Naruto dengan cengiran juga.

" Hei, jangan lupakan kami." Teriakan yang dilakukan Akeno memvuat Naruto dan Eren menoleh kearah mereka.

" Kami juga, Aku Kuroko Tetsuya akan menjadi wizard terkenal seperti Naruto-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan datar dan ditatap sweterdroop oleh Naruto dan Eren.

"Apa?."

" Tidak ada."

" Dan seterusnya aku...Akeno Himejime akan menjadi wizard dan membantu penduduk lemah nanti saat aku sudah besar." Ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum kearah ketiganya.

" Yosh"

" boleh juga!."

" Hn."

Menyatukan tangan mereka , mereka berempat kemudian tersenyum dan menatao kelangit seterusnya berteriak.

" Selanjutnya kita akan menjadi kelompok wizard tehebat dan ditakuti."

 **TBC**

bawa cerita baru. apa ini jelek atau bagus klo jelek w gk peduli klo bagus twbtunya w seneng hegege.

yosh tanpa banyak cincong w out dulu bye.


End file.
